Hello
by Angel's Angel
Summary: A girl who transferred to Seiyo who also hold 3 shugo charas, what kind of person is she? Is she just like what people said her to be? Or does she hides something inside? HibariOC


**A fixed version of 'First Impression'**

**I do not own anyone except for Soraoi, alright?**

_**

* * *

Hello**_

It was another morning for Amu, who is now walking towards the school while her shugo charas floating beside her.

"Another morning has come!" Su said.

"Let's be energetic again today!" Ran said, shaking her pom-poms.

"Amu-chan, is something wrong? You're more quiet than usual." Miki said. Amu then turned towards her shugo charas and shook her head.

"No, it's nothing, I just felt something is going to happen today." She said before she bumped into something and almost fell before an arm grabbed hers.

"I'm very sorry!" Amy apologized before opening her eyes and was stunned. A pair of golden brown eyes stared back at her, it was a girl with long brown hair, wearing a similar uniform as hers, except that hers was the elementary student's uniform while the girl in front of her wears a middle school uniform.

"I'm very sorry, are you alright?" Amu quickly snapped out from her daze and stood up, dusting her skirt before unconsciously slipped into her 'cool and spicy' mode.

"Thanks, but I don't need your help." Amu saw the girl's shock face while inside, she was panicking.

'Why am I in this mode? She helped me! Oh no, she's going to hate me!' Amu was panicking before she heard the girl in front of her giggling.

"I see, so you're that type of girl. I'm sorry for bumping into you. Are you a Seiyo Academy student?"

"What if I am?"

"Can you help me show the way?"

"It's right ahead!" Ran suddenly said before the girl's eyes widened. Miki and Su quickly pulled Ran and shushed her.

"It's right ahead." Amu said coolly.

"Thank you." The girl said smiling towards Amu before walking away from her. When Amu couldn't see the girl, she quickly went into hysterics.

"W-Why did I acted that way? She helped me! I'm so ungrateful!"

"B-But Amu-chan… did you think she saw us…? I think she briefly noticed us…" Su said worriedly.

"Maybe she just heard our voices, that means her heart egg must still be inside of her." Miki said.

"Miki's right, if she had seen us, wouldn't she act differently?" Ran asked.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" Amu said, running towards the school gate.

/

"Good morning Amu-chi!" Yaya said as Amu entered the royal garden.

"Good morning, Amu-chan." Nagihiko said.

"Morning, Amu." Rima said.

"Good morning, Amu-chan." Tadase said.

"Good morning everyone." Amu said, sitting on the chair.

"There was a new transfer student at the middle school section, Souma-kun told me." Nagihiko said.

"Souma-kun told me she's in her senior year, I wonder why she transferred at this time, it's almost graduation for the seniors." Tadase.

"Yep, just like how you guys are going to graduate soon!" Ran said.

"Waaa! I don't want everyone to leave me here!" Yaya cried.

"You're gonna be okay, Yaya… we'll visit you…" Amu said as Yaya latched onto her arm.

"So… do you know anything more about this senior?" Rima asked.

"Souma-kun doesn't know much, she's in her 3rd year and already got so many people admiring her. He said she's quite pretty, but is a very shy person." Nagihiko said.

"Must be a handful then…" Amu said.

"Souma-kun talked to her and they seem to get along well, she's still shy since she's new, he said. Souma-kun told me he'll bring her here."

"That's Kukai for you." Su said.

"Kukai's a really friendly person."

"Hey guys!"

"There he is." Tadase said, standing from his seat. Amu then turned her head and saw the exact girl from this morning.

"You!" the girl's eyes widened and she quickly smiled at Amu.

"Hello, we meet again." She said. Amu then noticed that the girl besides Kukai had a lot of butterfly accessories; like choker, bracelet, necklace and hairpin. But then Amu noticed different symbols of her hair-band: sun, flower and cloud.

"Sawada, this is my friends; the guardians. This is Hotori Tadase, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Yuiki Yaya, Mashiro Rima and Hinamori Amu." Souma said.

"Hello, my name is Sawada Soraoi, I just transferred to the senior year of middle school. It's very nice to meet you, Souma-kun already told me a lot of you." The girl said, smiling.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Sawada-san." Tadase said, shaking hands with Soraoi. Soraoi then noticed Amu staring at her and smiles.

"So your name is Amu-chan? It's okay if I call you that, right?"

"Y-Yes! I'm very sorry for my earlier behavior, Sawada-san!"

"Just call me by my name, I don't mind at all, Amu-chan." Soraoi said, smiling. Amu wonders how the girl in front of her could be so calm and always full of smiles and couldn't help but smile back.

"Can I ask you the reason you transferred here, Sawada-san?" Tadase asked.

"I actually move here on my own will, I wanted to see what is outside my hometown, so I moved here."

"I see, isn't it hard for a girl to move alone?"

"I'm not alone, I moved here with my childhood friend, but he went to a different school." Soraoi said.

"I see then, if you need anything, we'll try to be of help to you." Nagihiko said.

"Thank you. There's one thing I wanted to ask though…"

"Yes?"

"Do you also have guardians? I saw Amu-chan's earlier today… and I met with Souma-kun's…" Everyone's eyes quickly widened as they looked at Kukai.

"She could see them, just like us."

"All of us, the guardians, have them, Sawada-chi!" Yaya said as Pepe greeted her.

"In my hometown, people always said that only special people had them, but I guess everyone had one each inside of them." Soraoi said.

"That's right."

"I see…"

"Do you have a guardian chara, Soraoi-san?"

"I do, actually."

"Can we see them?" Then 2 guardian chara stood on Soraoi's shoulder, a male with spiky black hair and cloud clip on his hair while the female one wears a pastel cream dress as well as a sun clips on both sides of her head.

"Hello, I'm Michiko, Soraoi's guardian chara."

"Hey there, I'm Riki."

"Hello there!" Su said.

"Michiko, Riki, where's Emiko?" Michiko and Riki then looked towards each other and Michiko flew towards Soraoi's ear.

"She's lost? Inside the royal garden?" Soraoi said as Michiko nodded and Riki flew away to look for the missing guardian chara.

"Your shugo chara is missing, Sora-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Yes, I should've paid more attention to her… she's a child chara, so she easily got lost."

"We'll help you look for her!" the chara said as Soraoi smiled and bowed.

"Thank you."

"M-Michiko… R-Riki… Sora-chan…" suddenlt they heard a cry and Michiko quickly flew away followed by the other chara.

"I found her!" Riki said as a child chara was on his back.

"Emiko!" Soraoi said in relief as the child chara quickly flew towards her and hugged her hair.

"I'm scared! It's so big here!" the child chara said. The child wore a flower clip on her head and wore a pastel blue dress.

"It's okay… don't cry, you'll be having new friends now, why don't you introduce yourself to them?"

"O-Okay… I'm Emiko, Soraoi's child chara, nice to meet you." Emiko said, rubbing her eyes as Michiko held the child's hand.

"I told you not to run away, Emiko." Riki said as he flicked Emiko's head.

"That hurt." Emiko pouted. Amu then looked at the shugo chara interaction and looked back at Soraoi.

"What did you dream of when you have your guardian eggs, Soraoi-san?"

"For Michiko, I dreamt of being a good mannered person and a good wife. For Riki, I dreamt of being strong like a boy and for Emiko, I had always wanted to stay in touch with my childhood and sometimes I would wish to be a child, that's why they were born."

"I see…" Soraoi then looked at her wristwatch and gasped.

"I have to go, I had an appointment after school. Excuse me, come guys, we have to go." Soraoi said as her shugo charas quickly flew towards her.

"See you tomorrow, senpai!"

"See you tomorrow, Souma-kun, everyone." Soraoi said, bowing and running out from the royal garden. Amu then watched Soraoi's back and was snapped out when Rima pulled her sleeve.

"Amu?"

"She's very polite and well-mannered person, isn't she, Rima?"

"She is."

"She seemed to be taught well in mannerism, her family must be like a royalty." Nagihiko said.

"Really? She wasn't like that when she played with the ball though."

"She played soccer?"

"She played? She was great!"

"That's strange… I never thought someone like her would be interested in soccer."

"She said it's a good form of exercise for her, she used to play when she was back at her hometown."

"I see…"

* * *

**So, what do you guys think?**

**Review please!**


End file.
